Behind the Scenes/Take 3
BTS-TG-T012111a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-TG-T012111b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-TG-T012111c.jpg|''"RT @Tabbulous @Gibsonthomas when are the props dept ppl going to start putting actual fluids in the coffee cups because they're always obviously empty."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-TG-T012111d.jpg|''"RT @TheHotchettes @Gibsonthomas Hello from the Hotchettes! Hope you're having fun on set. Care to tweet us a photo of whatever tie Hotch dons this evening?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-RN-T012111.jpg|''"It's tough working with all these handsome men...they'd look even better if I wasn't such a crap photographer! Oof."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-RD-T012111a.jpg|''"Sebastian Roche"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-RD-T012111b.jpg|''"Sienna Goines"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-RN-T012111b.jpg|''"Guess who, guess shoe..."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-RN-T012111c.jpg|''"Just in case you can't figure it out...here's his upper half...as if you didn't already know. O.M.G.G."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-RN-T012111d.jpg|''"It's not Tuesday, but since I posted OMGG's feet...I guess it's also acceptable to post mine. Happy Friday! Xxx."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter January 21, 2011 BTS-RD-T012211a.jpg|''"Day 8 of 8 in full effect."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 22, 2011 BTS-RN-T012211.jpg|''"Work on a Saturday? Ok...if you insist."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter January 22, 2011 BTS-RD-T012211b.jpg|''"Director Rob Hardy watching the action from video village... Day 8 of 8 continues..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 22, 2011 BTS-RD-T012211c.jpg|''"Behind the scenes of 616..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 22, 2011 BTS-RD-T012211d.jpg|''"Ending the day with the lovely and talented Kirsten @Vangsness. There have been worse days..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 22, 2011 BTS-JM-T012511a.jpg|''"Tweeting in action."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter January 25, 2011 BTS-JM-T012511b.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter January 25, 2011 BTS-JM-T012611.jpg|''"I act for free, they pay me to wait."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter January 26, 2011 BTS-GA-T012611a.jpg|''"On the set of Criminal Minds :)"'' Sebastian Roche Twitter January 26, 2011 BTS-GA-T012611b.jpg|''"With my lovely castmate Siena Goines on the set of Criminal Minds."'' Sebastian Roche Twitter January 26, 2011 BTS-TG-T012811a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 28, 2011 BTS-TG-T012811b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 28, 2011 BTS-TG-T012811c.jpg|''"the man"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 28, 2011 BTS-TG-T012811d.jpg|''"the babe"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 28, 2011 BTS-TG-T012811e.jpg|''"the boog"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 28, 2011 BTS-TG-T012811f.jpg|''"Tom, FX, kickin' back..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 28, 2011 BTS-TG-T012811g.jpg|''"no gube or kitten or kid here tonight..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 28, 2011 BTS-TG-T020111a.jpg|''"caught playing solitaire!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T020111b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T020111c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 1, 2011 BTS-TG-020211.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 2, 2011 BTS-JM-T020111.jpg|''"The Goob!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter February 1, 2011 BTS-JM-T020211.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter February 2, 2011 BTS-JM-T020311a.jpg|''"At the read through yesterday, a familiar face."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter February 3, 2011 BTS-JM-T020311b.jpg|''"This is the room we use for the read through"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter February 3, 2011 BTS-TG-T020311a.jpg|''"director Goob! beware!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 3, 2011 BTS-TG-T020311b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 3, 2011 BTS-TG-T020311c.jpg|''"RT @iUnapologize @Gibsonthomas It's the lunar year today! I hope you're wearing a red tie to celebrate!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 3, 2011 BTS-GA-T020411a.jpg|''"Cold and early morning on the set of Criminal Minds :)"'' Sebastian Roche Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-GA-T020411b.jpg|''None'' Sebastian Roche Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-GA-T020411b.jpg|''"Yea, we got the greenbacks!!"'' Sebastian Roche Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411a.jpg|''"Fun times..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411b.jpg|''"Love..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411c.jpg|''"Wow...39 new followers from posting a picture of Matthew, Kirsten and AJ! I wonder how many I will get with this"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411d.jpg|''"Attention all gubler fans...Here is @GUBLERNATION directing..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411e.jpg|''"Attention all gubler fans...Here is @GUBLERNATION directing..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411f.jpg|''"Attention all gubler fans...Here is @GUBLERNATION directing..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411g.jpg|''"@RachelNichols1 is one lucky chick!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411h.jpg|''"Here's one for TG lovers!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411i.jpg|''"Look!!!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411j.jpg|''"Paget, Shemar and AJ."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020411k.jpg|''"Here's one for all you Sebastian Roche fans..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 4, 2011 BTS-AF-T020711a.jpg|''"Here's Kirsten being transformed into Garcia..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T020711b.jpg|''"Here's Kirsten being transformed into Garcia..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T020711c.jpg|''"@GUBLERNATION not too happy with @RachelNichols1."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T020711d.jpg|''"@GUBLERNATION not too happy with @RachelNichols1."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T020711e.jpg|''"@GUBLERNATION and @RachelNichols1 are all good now..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T020711f.jpg|''"This is my present from Shemar... (birthday present)"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T020711g.jpg|''"Here's a fun one..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 7, 2011 BTS-TG-T020711.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 7, 2011 BTS-AJ-T020811.jpg|''"Another day of being directed (bossed around) by @gublernation. I like it!"'' AJ Cook Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-JM-T020811.jpg|''"Happy crew members!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-GA-T020811a.jpg|''"On set yeah!"'' Sebastian Roche Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-GA-T020811b.jpg|''"With the wonderful Thomas Gibson."'' Sebastian Roche Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-RN-T020811.jpg|''"Just another day at work surrounded by handsome men...it's rough...and by rough I mean awesome."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-GA-T020811c.jpg|''"Criminal minds!!!!"'' Sebastian Roche Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-GA-T020811d.jpg|''"Hello!"'' Sebastian Roche Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-GA-T020811e.jpg|''"Joe Mantegna!!"'' Sebastian Roche Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-GA-T020811f.jpg|''"Gubler is great."'' Sebastian Roche Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-TG-T020811.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-AF-T020811a.jpg|''"PG's makeup today..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-AF-T020811b.jpg|''"Some more behind the scenes pics from yesterday"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-AF-T020811c.jpg|''"Some more behind the scenes pics from yesterday"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-AF-T020811d.jpg|''"2 of my girlies..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 8, 2011 BTS-RN-T020911.jpg|''"Fake blood always seems to find its way onto my face! Even when I'm hiding BEHIND someone during the shot..."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T020911a.jpg|''"@RachelNichols-cuteness."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T020911b.jpg|''"All dressed up!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T020911c.jpg|''"Matthew directing Shemar."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T020911d.jpg|''"Matthew directing Shemar."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-JM-T020911a.jpg|''"A prop from Shemars office."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-JM-T020911b.jpg|''"It's Pam one of our Script Supervisors."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T020911e.jpg|''"This is the view from set tonight..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T020911f.jpg|''"This is the view from set tonight..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T020911g.jpg|''"Pretty pretty AJ...and Joe I'm the background."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T020911h.jpg|''"@RachelNichols1 and @GUBLERNATION having fun on set."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T020911i.jpg|''"@RachelNichols1 and @GUBLERNATION having fun on set."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 9, 2011 BTS-KR-T021011a.jpg|''"Me and Paget at our 100th episode celebration."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter February 10, 2011 BTS-KR-T021011b.jpg|''"A quiet moment on set."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter February 10, 2011 BTS-KR-T021011c.jpg|''"Paget once ‘demanded’ that I hold her water during a BAU round Table scene. I went outside, took this picture and texted it to her. She never asked me to hold anything for her again."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter February 10, 2011 BTS-KR-T021011d.jpg|''"@gracesanny2: @K_T_Rib Any pics of MGG directing today?"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter February 10, 2011 BTS-KR-T021011e.jpg|''"One of our very talented FX guys (Tom), dressed like this for Halloween. Completely home made costume."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter February 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T021011a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T021011b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 10, 2011 BTS-AF-T021011a.jpg|''"Goob watching the monitors."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 10, 2011 BTS-AF-T021011b.jpg|''"Goob watching the monitors."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 10, 2011 BTS-AF-T021111.jpg|''"#tweetpagetpicturefriday"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 11, 2011 BTS-KR-T021411a.jpg|''None'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter February 14, 2011 BTS-KR-T021411b.jpg|''"Paget getting comfortable in between takes in the Round Table room."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter February 14, 2011 BTS-KR-T021411c.jpg|''"Nothing quirky about this pic. I just think she looks great."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter February 14, 2011 BTS-KR-T021411d.jpg|''"This is one of my favorite pics because it just typical Paget screwing around."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter February 14, 2011 BTS-AF-T021511a.jpg|''"And the morning begins..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T021511b.jpg|''"And the morning begins..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T021511c.jpg|''"And the morning begins..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T021511d.jpg|''"Look who's got a gun!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T021511a.jpg|''"matt sigloch, usmc retired. tactical consultant. makes us look like we might know what we're doing! Sigloch and load!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T021511b.jpg|''"post directorial letdown malaise"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T021511c.jpg|''"Janine Sherman Barrois, exec. producer and scribe of 619 "with friends like these""'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T021611.jpg|''None'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 16, 2011 BTS-TG-T021611.jpg|''"real men wear powder? RT @TheSirNickFaldo Makeup took longer than my lines !!! :)"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 16, 2011 BTS-RN-T021811a.jpg|''"Look who's here being all fabulous..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 18, 2011 BTS-RN-T021811b.jpg|''"Thanks @RachelNichols1 :)"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 18, 2011 BTS-RN-T021811c.jpg|''"Thanks @RachelNichols1 :)"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 18, 2011 BTS-TG-T022211a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 22, 2011 BTS-TG-T022211b.jpg|''"his sox match his mark! like Brando!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 22, 2011 BTS-TG-T022211c.jpg|''"RT @GUBLERNATION RT "@Gibsonthomas Looks like a still from the strangest Swedish film ever made" Titled "The Goob with the Charcoal Hand Warmer" by Larry Larsson (Stieg's lesser known brother)"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 22, 2011 BTS-TG-T022211d.jpg|''"RT @scarletwalkerr @Gibsonthomas can we see if your socks match YOUR mark? not so much"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 22, 2011 BTS-TG-T022211e.jpg|''"1000 words"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 22, 2011 BTS-AF-T022211.jpg|''"This is what I used on Miss P today..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter February 22, 2011 BTS-TG-T022811.jpg|''"just us! RT @MareeAsante @gibsonthomas is everyone back to work today?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter February 28, 2011 BTS-AF-T030111a.jpg|''"Here's the first reward that I said I would give you guys for voting..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T030111b.jpg|''"@GUBLERNATION as the michelin man..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T030111c.jpg|''"Peace!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T030111d.jpg|''"Today's 2nd reward..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 1, 2011 BTS-DJ-T030111.jpg|''"A lovely filming day here in Florida"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter March 1, 2011 BTS-JM-T030111a.jpg|''"Working at the Burbank Mall"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 1, 2011 BTS-JM-T030111b.jpg|''"Hmmmmm..."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T030211a.jpg|''"we're in a gun store in Glendale! (featuring Fleabag-yes that's his name)"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 2, 2011 BTS-TG-T030211b.jpg|''"Bryan Rosett aka COACH our 2nd 2nd AD and all around great guy!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 2, 2011 BTS-DJ-T030311.jpg|''"Taking off to film a driving scene"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter March 3, 2011 BTS-GA-T030311a.jpg|''"Just what I needed, another hole in the head. OUCH. #CriminalMinds"'' John ColellaTwitter March 3, 2011 BTS-GA-T030311b.jpg|''"Thanks for the screen cap!"'' John ColellaTwitter March 3, 2011 BTS-TG-T030311a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 3, 2011 BTS-JM-T030311.jpg|''"Rehearsal before we shoot."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 3, 2011 BTS-AF-T030311a.jpg|''"There was supposed to be pics..Of @RachelNichols1 and @Vangsness (she's making her grrrrr face!)"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 3, 2011 BTS-AF-T030311b.jpg|''"There was supposed to be pics..Of @RachelNichols1 and @Vangsness (she's making her grrrrr face!)"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 3, 2011 BTS-TG-T030311b.jpg|''"phone junkies pot calling kettle black..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 3, 2011 BTS-JM-T031111.jpg|''"Really?"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 11, 2011 BTS-TG-T030811.jpg|''"if it's Tuesday, it must be Tampa!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 8, 2011 BTS-RN-T030811a.jpg|''"Just another day on the job with @GUBLERNATION and @Gibsonthomas ...play at work!"'' Rachel Nichols Twitter March 8, 2011 BTS-RN-T030811b.jpg|''"Apparently, only pencils are allowed at the Tampa Police Station...damn, budget cuts."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter March 8, 2011 BTS-DJ-T030811.jpg|''"Relaxed..."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter March 8, 2011 BTS-DJ-T030911.jpg|''"MGG arrives at the makeup trailer in his Birthday suit." '' Dayne Johnson Twitter March 9, 2011 BTS-RD-T030911.jpg|''"621 read-thru w/ @iKimHarrison."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter March 9, 2011 BTS-AF-T031011a.jpg|''"Who's the one person that can pull off all these colors?...It's the one and only Garcia!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 10, 2011 BTS-JM-T031011.jpg|''"She is really the one that solves every crime"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 10, 2011 BTS-AF-T031011b.jpg|''"KV, MGG, RN and Shemar pretending to like each other!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 10, 2011 BTS-AF-T031011c.jpg|''"And actually liking each other!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 10, 2011 BTS-KH-T031011.jpg|''"On the set with @rickdunkle"'' Kim Harrison Twitter March 10, 2011 Category:Real World Articles